La Destinée de la Destruction
by O Pacific
Summary: Âgé de 14 ans, Artemis perd complètement la mémoire. Il apprend qu'il est porteur d'une grande mission pour les "humains de la nuit". yaoi (chapitre 2 complet)
1. Qui suisje?

Auteure: O Pacific

Genre: Mélodramatique, souffrance interne et externe, peut-être de la romance et... on va le dire franchement d'la perversité (pour les vampires j'dis bien)

Avertissement: PG13 avec des risques de R pour infusion de sang une histoire de vampire n'est rien sans sang (non il ne s'agit d'un jeu de mots voulu) et je m'essaie au yaoi mais ça commence pas encore

Aide-mémoire: "_italique"_ =pensées,

_**italique gras=**_ des morceaux de la prophétie ou la lecture d'un perso ou c'est pour fair zoli mais vous allez très voir la différence

* * *

** La Destinée de la Destruction  
Partie 1  
  
Chapitre 1  
Qui suis-je?**

* * *

_"Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ma mémoire est trop confuse. Cela va faire la quatrième fois que je me fais kidnapper ce mois-ci et j'en ai marre. Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi? Pourquoi toujours moi? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qui suis-je? Depuis quelques mois, c'est comme si ma mémoire s'effaçait d'elle-même. Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes parents, mes amis, si j'en ai eu, et où j'habite. Pourquoi ça arrive à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent des autres garçons de quatorze ans? Je suis un génie? Et alors, je ne me suis pas vraiment montré intelligent ces temps-ci. Très bête pour dire vrai. Même mon psy n'arrive pas à le croire. Psy? Voilà que je me mets à utiliser des expressions plus simples que jamais. J'ai vraiment un GROS problème. Autant mental que physique. Je suis enchaîné, poings et pieds liés, les yeux bandés dans ce qui est sûrement une cave. Soudainement, je hais la vie_."[1]  
  
Artemis gémit quand on retira le bandeau de sur ses yeux. La lumière était trop forte. Il y avait des gens autour de lui, mais il n'arrivait qu'à voir leurs silouhettes. Il était resté trop longtemps dans la noirceur et ses hôtes avaient décidé de mettre pleins phares sur lui.  
  
«Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec moi?, demanda Artemis comme il l'avait fait avec tout les autres. 

- Tu vas voir. Tout va bien se passer., lui répondit une des silouhettes.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?»  
  
On commença à le détacher et il commençait à avoir peur. Il avait beau s'agiter mais ils le tenaient fermement. Trop fermement.  
  
_"Super, je vais avoir des bleus. Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas la chance des les voir."_  
  
«Du calme, petit. Ça ne te fera presque pas mal., le rassura une voix malsaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?», hurla Artemis au bord de la panique.  
  
Il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment. Sa gorge lui serrait, sa vue s'embrouillait et son cœur battait trop vite. C'était de la panique pure.  
  
«Lâchez-moi!»  
  
Il voyait beaucoup plus clair maintenant. Surtout le couteau qui s'approchait de lui.  
  
«Les autres ont peut-être échoué à cause de ce 'garde du corp', mais nous, on y arrivera.»  
  
Il empoigna le bras d'Artemis et l'approcha de lui.  
  
«Dommage qu'une si jolie frimousse comme toi doive mourir si jeune. Être vampire t'aurait fait du bien. Vraiment dommage.»[2]  
  
Un orage éclata dehors. Une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber et les éclairs arrivèrent.  
  
_"Quelle mort dramatique. Un orage, un couteau.. Rien de plus dramatique. Si j'avais une chance de me sauver..."_  
  
Et la lumière disparut. Sans savoir pourquoi, Artemis mordit le bras qui le maintenait prisonnier. Ce fut une bonne idée puisque la main le lâcha.  
  
«Merde! Il m'a mordu. T'es sûr qu'on l'a pas déjà transformé?

- Bien sûr! J'ai vérifié. Qui a fermé les lumières?

- Les plombs ont sauté, abruti. Quelqu'un m'a frôlé.»  
  
_"Comment je sors d'ici?"_[3]  
  
«C'est sûrement l'Élu, il m'a échappé. Attrapez-le!

- Facile à dire, on voit rien. C'est noir comme dans un four ici. Je crois que je l'ai!

- C'est mon bras ça.»  
  
La porte de la cave s'ouvrit pour montrer une petite ombre se sauvant sous la pluie.  
  
Artemis courut aussi vite qu'il le put, sans s'arrêter. Avec ses 'hôtes' qui le suivaient.  
  
_"Ils ne vont vraiment pas me lâcher."  
_  
Ila traversèrent ce qui semblait être des entrepôts abandonnés avant d'atteindre la ville. Il aurait pensé que maintenant en public, ils le lâcheraient, Eh bien, non! Ils le suivaient toujours mais avec plus de subtilité. Ça n'empêchera pas Artemis de continuer à courir tout en rentrant dans les autres sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il se retrouva pour voir où en étaient ses poursuivants quand il entendit le klaxon d'un camion. Il se retourna de nouveau pour voir le camion en question. Il regarda seulement les phares s'agrandirent comme figé.  
  
Il ne vit pas sa vie se défiler sous ses yeux comme ça le serait s'il était dans un film à l'américaine. Il pensa plutôt au fait qu'il était peut-être de mourir, ici, frapper par un camion entouré de monde que de mourir un poignard dans le cœur dans une cave. Ça aurait passer pour un suicide vu son état.[4]  
  
Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, il se rendit compte que un ; il avait arrêté de respirer et que deux ; le camionneur lui demandait gentiment de crisser son camp de la bordel de route. Il était encore vivant.[5] La masse qui fonçait sur lui montrait que ses kidnappeurs avaient compris le camion ne ferait pas le travail à leurs places. Alors, Artemis prit ses jambes à son cou[6] vers un parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Il fut très heureux, même soulagé, de percuter un officier de policier. Il allait pouvoir se débarasser d'eux finalement.  
  
«S'il vous plaît, monsieur., dit-il imitant parfaitement le léger accent du coin en laissant passer une frayeur non-retenue aux travers de ses yeux. Ne les laissez pas m'approcher, ils veulent me faire du mal[7].», rajouta-t-il en se cachant derrière son coéquipier.  
  
L'officier regarda où l'enfant pointait avec tant de peur. Il avait bien des gens qui semblaient le suivre.  
  
«Ne t'en fais pas, petit. Tu es en...»  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant que le petit en question s'était sauvé. C'était plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il se mit comme un mur, entre le gamin et ses agresseurs. Son partenaire de travail fit de même.  
  
«On peut savoir où vous allez comme ça?»  
  
Le chef du groupe regarda une fraction de seconde derrière lui avant qu'un autre vienne lui parler à sa place. L'excuse du neveu farceur, il l'a souvent entendu et aimait la réentendre encore et encore. Il prit son air du gars qui ne se laissait pas avoir facilement.  
  
Quant au chef, il regarda la forme de l'Élu qui s'effaçait au loin. Cette future abomination les avait eu. Il grogna intérieurement mais s'arrêta en voyant une petite silouhette[8] sortir des bois pour justement observer l'Élu. Elle portait un grand – trop grand – imperméable beige et on voyait nettement ses cheveux blonds scintillaient sous la pluie. Blonds?  
  
_"Oh! Non..."_  
  
La silouhette tourna sur elle-même pour montrer qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon au bord de l'adolescence aux yeux mauves. Couleur de l'améthyste. Le chef se rappela un bout de la prophétie.  
  
**_Le blond aux yeux d'améthyste  
  
Le transformera  
_**  
_"Oh, non..."  
_  
_**Et là commencera la venue de l'ère triste  
  
Et là sa destinée s'amorcera  
**_  
Le blond – Transformateur de l'Élu? – se désintéressa du spectacle et partit dans la direction que l'Élu où il avait filé.  
  
Dès qu'il vut que le policier le croyait, Artemis décida de partir au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas être si les choses s'agravaient. Il courut, encore, dans la direction opposée. Au fin du compte, il se trouva dans une ruelle, agenouillé, les mains à plats sur sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quand il se calma, tout s'effondra en lui. Il se relèva subitement et enfonça son poing dans le mur.[9] Il resta la tête basse, oubliant la douleur de sa main et laissant ses larmes se mêler à la pluie. Avec un soupir de désespoir, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ne prenant pas peine de sa joue qu'il éraflait contre la brique.  
  
_Pourquoi ça lui arrivait? Pourquoi il se sentait si mal?_  
  
_**Des pas s'approchaient de lui. Pas juste des pas.**_  
  
_Pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi?  
_  
_**L'autre était juste à côté de lui, mais il ne l'apercevait pas.  
**_  
«Qui suis-je?»

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez? C'est comme un peu une nouvelle fic pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur (paresse?) pour Le Chat. Ne vous inquiétez je n'arrête pas l'autre fic et elle sera depuis updatée (une semaine max ) Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, oui Artemis souffrira beaucoup. Plus mentalement que physiquement mais quant même. Et non, je n'ai pas honte de faire souffrir mon perso favori, y va s'en sortir C'est le héros après tout. Et ça ne serait pas un mélodrame au bord d'une histoire d'amour de ce nom (qui est vraiment long) qui se respecte si le héros ne souffrait pas. Je vous signale qu'il s'agit de l'histoire d'une prophétie qui a été inventée spécialement pour cette fic (devinez par qui v) et que peut- être un jour je vous la donnerais en entier (Miwa l'aura sûrement, les joies d'être ma bêta-amie)  
  
Sur ce bonnes reviews  
  
Evil:Vraiment subtile, t'endors les lecteurs avant --" 

O: ben quoi   
  
-----------------------

[1] Povre p'tit chou blah --"

[2] Vraiment pervers le gars! pwa!!! .° mon Arty!!!

[3] bonne question

[4] Arty suicidaire? Pas déjà?

Arty: o.O

[5] si tu entends des jurons, crois-moi t'es pas encore mort. Pas encore...

Arty: s'kour... --"

[6] il court, franchement j'comprends pas cette expression mais mon comique reste --"

[7] pas juste du mal, j'te rappelles qu'ils veulent te tuer Arty... désolé fatiguée

[8] c'est moi où j'ai déjà dit ce mot

Evil: un p'tit problème de vocabulaire peut-être?

[9] Comprenez qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour le faire franchement


	2. Transformation 1er partie

**Auteur**: O Pacific

**Genre**: Mélodrame à l'infini (supposé...), sang, sortie en bloc de Evil Pacific, le yaoi commence icitte

**Bêta-lectrice**: Miwa/Miwoush/Miwoundo/Woush-Woush/Woushy/ect...

**Disclamers**: Arty ne m'appartient pas, mais sa perte de mémoire oui. Les noms Dominic et Alex sont plutôt tirés de la fic qui m'a inspiré Pain Inside de Vampyre Solo (Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a arrêté au meilleur moment?) Peu importe, les noms sont inspirés mais leurs caractères sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur**: La deuxième partie a été rajoutée.

**Notes**:

_"italique"_ c'est les pensées

**_gras italique_** c'est une lecture ou des bouts de la prophétie

_italique_ c'est un rêve

**La Destinée de la Destruction**

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 2: Transformation**

_"Mon nom? Dominic. Nom de famille?Aucune importance, ma famille elle est morte depuis longtemps. Mon âge? Vous ne voudriez pas me croire. Si vous insistez, j'ai quatre cents quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans et des poussières... J'ai l'air d'un quatorze? J'ai PHYSIQUEMENT quatorze ans. Qu'est-ce que je suis?Un monstre, une créature plus nocturne que vos rêves. Que la nuit même._ _Bref, un vampire. Première génération du dixième clan, le seul non-contrôlé, apprenti de Caïn lui même. Qui est Caïn? Mon primogène, LE vampire. Le tout premier. Qu'est-ce que je fais dehors à cette heure? Il pleut. J'aime la pluie. Je portes un imper, mais la pluie rentre quand même. J'aime la sentir couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'aime juste. Et en plus d'avoir l'air d'un gamin, tu me dis que j'ai pas l'air d'un vampire? J'ai peut-être l'air d'un ange avec mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux d'une couleur incroyable, je veux toujours sentir la vie de quelqu'un couler dans ma gorge. Comme la pluie sur moi. On se ressemble pas, stupide mortel. Les sentiments? Parce que j'aime quelque chose, tu supposes que j'ai des sentiments. Mortel à 100, j'te le dis. Oui, j'ai des sentiments. Amour? C'est très rare chez les vampires. Mais le désir par exemple... J'ai une éternité devant moi, je ne m'en prive pas. D'autres sentiments? Mais bien sûr : la colère, l'envie, l'orgueil, l'avarice, la luxure, la gourmandise, la paresse... T'en veux d'autres? Non? J'te comprends. Là j'fous quoi?Je regarde ce garçon parler aux policiers. Il a peur. Il sent la peur. Comment je peux sentir sous la pluie? Je suis une première génération, te poses pas de questions. Mais, il porte une autre odeur. Quelque chose... de fort. D'enivrant. Maintenant qu'il passe devant moi, je le sens mieux. Cet arôme est un délice. Il me plaît déjà..."_

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Artemis s'assit au sol, replié sur lui-même, les coudes sur les genoux. Laissant les yeux fermés, il leva son visage au ciel pour que la pluie efface ses larmes. Mais, elle ne vint pas. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux pour voir ce qui ce passait . Bleu clair avec des nuages? Depuis quand faisait-il jour? Une tête apparut dans son champ de vision.

«Bonsoir.»

Artemis regarda l'inconnu qui s'accroupissait devant lui tout en gardant le parapluie au dessus de leur tête. Il semblait avoir son âge, voir plus jeune. Ses cheveux blonds mouillés scintillaient. Ça lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Le stéréotype des anges blonds sans doute. Deux mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Yeux dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer. Était-ce leur couleur améthyste, mauve ou violet ou ils avaient un certain magnétisme? Les yeux lui sourirent. Il sourit aussi.

«Tu n'as pas l'air bien?

Je... je me suis perdu.

C'est triste. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester dehors quand il pleut. Tu pourrais tomber malade.

Euh... oui.», dit bêtement Artemis.

_"Pourquoi je me sens si étrange? Presqu'en sécurité. Et cette fatigue soudaine?"_

«Tu es fatigué?

Je crois...

Veux-tu venir chez moi? Tu pourras t'y reposer.

Oui.»

Le nouveau venu aida Artemis à se relever. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Artemis retint un sursaut. Elle était froide.

«Elle est dans un sale état.»

_"C'est si grave que ça?"_

Pendant qu'il inspectait sa joue lui-même, l'autre lui posa son imperméable sur les épaules. Artemis se retourna, oubliant les quelques traces de sang au bout de ses doigts. Le blond ne portait qu'un t-shirt sans manches et une paire de jeans.

«Mais tu vas geler!

Tu as senti ma main. Je gèle déjà. Je ne sens plus le froid.»

Étrangement, il ne se posa pas de question sur sa dernière phrase. Le Blond lui tendit la main. Où était passé le parapluie? Artemis hésita. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Maléfique, mais rassurant. Finalement, il la prit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la rue et commencèrent le voyage.

«Tu habites loin, demanda Artemis.

Non. Seulement à quelques coins de rue.»

Ils continuèrent à avancer sur les trottoirs en ne lâchant jamais la main d'Artemis. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge.

«Quel est ton nom?»

Les yeux qui étaient vifs et veillants s'étaient adoucis comme pour se faire hypnotiques.

«Artemis. Et toi?

Dominic.

Avec ou sans 'k'?

Sans.

Ça sonne français.

Je suis français.»

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Artemis allait lui demander qu'est-ce qu'un français faisait aux États-Unis, mais la question ne sortit pas. Quelque chose dans les gestes la bloquait. Dominic lui lança un regard en coin. Il était si perçant. On aurait dit qu'il regardait au fond de lui. Il eut un sourire nerveux. Il paraissait presqu'effrayant. Artemis voulut retirer sa main mais la poigne était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait.

«Tu as peur de moi? Remarque, si c'est le cas je peux te lâcher.»

Il commença à desserrer sa prise mais Artemis se rapprocha et mit sa main à plat sur son cœur. Les battements étaient calmes et réguliers.

«Tu vois? J'ai pas peur.»

Dominic lui sourit chaleureusement. Il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il était en sécurité tant qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Après lui avoir souri, Dominic reprit la route. Artemis se laissa traîner en arrière. Ça avait pris du temps mais il avait réussi. C'était un signe que cet Artemis était décidément quelqu'un de particulier. Il y avait eu beaucoup de méfiance. Il sourit d'un air sadique en s'assurant de le cacher à Artemis cette fois-ci. Son sang avait les mêmes caractéristiques que son odeur. Mais il ne fera pas de lui son calice. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Toutefois, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Même si ça serait dangereux de voyager à trois. Il le voulait. Coûte que coûte, il ferait de lui son apprenti. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à un bloc appartement. Après avoir escaladé sept étages de marches, Dominic délaissa la main d'Artemis pour glisser une clé dans une serrure. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa Artemis entrer puis la referma derrière lui.

L'appartement n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il n'y avait aucune photo, aucun miroir et aux lourds rideaux, on pouvait deviner que le soleil n'entrait pas souvent ici. Dominic laissa Artemis seul dans son exploration le temps d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Après tout, il connaissait la décoration. Il l'avait choisie! Tous les murs étaient peints en noir sauf ceux du salon qui étaient d'un rouge bordeaux. Comme le rouge vin ou plutôt comme le sang. Dans chacune des trois chambres de l'appart, il y avait une ordinateur. En cinq cent ans, il avait réussi à se faire une fortune. La plupart des meubles et draps étaient de couleur foncée passant du vert forêt au noir des plus simples. Bref, on pouvait le qualifier morbide.

Dominic faillit échapper le verre d'eau en se souvenant d'une chose. Alex. S'il trouvait Artemis, il allait le vider. Il le trouva, Artemis, dans le couloir plongé dans sa contemplation d'un tableau. Il n'avait pas senti le regard malveillant posé sur lui à travers une porte entre ouverte. Dominic lança un regard d'avertissement à Alex. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il était découvert, lui envoya un regard suppliant. Dominic lui répondit par un non silencieux. Déçu, il referma la porte. Dominic, soulagé, se tourna vers Artemis en lui tendant le verre.

«Tiens, tu dois avoir soif.

Merci.»

Pendant qu'Artemis buvait son eau, Dominic remarqua qu'il faisait une flaque sur le plancher en érable.

"Grr... mon parquet, mais il en vaut la peine."

«Tu devrais te changer sinon tu vas attraper froid.»

Artemis sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

«Oui, mais il faudrait que j'appelle la police. Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter.»

Dominic fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter qu'il avait ses parents. Les enfants de la rue ne se promènent pas en Armini.

«Je téléphone pendant que tu te changes.»

Artemis rougit légèrement. Question?

«Je mets quoi?»

Ouais, bonne question.

«Je vais te chercher ça. Tu voudrais bien aller dans la chambre au lit rouge.»

Dominic alla lui prendre de quoi se changer il prit un grand t-shirt qu'il essaya sur lui d'abord. Il s'était aperçu qu'Artemis et lui avaient la même grandeur. Il lui arriva jusqu'aux genoux. Il prit un caleçon aussi.

"Pas la peine de l'essayer, c'est un des miens."

Un vampire ne se salit pas beaucoup, sauf quand il est question de sang ou d'autres activités... stimulantes. Dominic prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il se dirigea vers la 'chambre rouge', qui portait son nom avec raison, pour voir comment se débrouillait Artemis. Celui-ci n'avait enlevé que le haut et tardait à enlever le bas. Il observait la chambre.

Tout, exceptés les murs et le plancher, était rouge. Les meubles étaient faits d'un bois rouge, les tissus étaient rouges, même l'ordinateur était rouge. Dominic, lui, ne regardait pas la pièce, mais le corps mince devant lui. Il scruta sans retenue la peau laiteuse du dos en se forçant d'arrêter au pantalon. Il toussa négligeamment pour attirer l'attention d'Artemis. Artemis se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore dans le vague, puis ramena son chandail vers lui par réflexe pudique.

"Trop mignon quand il rougit!"

Artemis commençait à se sentir gêné devant la regard perçant.

«Eum... Tu peux arrêter de me regarder?»

"C'est vrai il est mortel."

«Bien sûr.»

Il posa les vêtements sur le lit et attendit le dos tourné qu'Artemis ait fini. Sentant moins de gêne dans l'air, il se retourna pour voir le résultat. Parfait.

«Aller! Au lit!

Tu habites seul ici, demanda Artemis en se glissant dans les couvertures.

Non. Je vis avec mon père et mon frère.»

Bien sûr c'était faux. Artemis s'étira avant de se rouler sur le côté.

«Bonne nuit, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Fais de beaux rêves.»

Sur ce, Artemis s'endormit dans un sommeil profond. Dès qu'il ferma la porte, Dominic sentit deux bras entourer sa taille.

«Bonsoir.» dit une voix froide et sensuelle.

Il envoya sa main en arrière pour la plonger dans la chevelure noire méchées de vert sombre et déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre.

«Bonsoir, retourna-t-il sur le même ton.

On peut savoir qui c'est?», murmurèrent deux lèvres sur son épaule.

Il enlaça ses doigts avec une des mains qui le retenait.

«Lui? C'est Artemis.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?»

Dominic tourna la tête pour se plonger dans deux émeraudes.

«Je voudrais agrandir la famille.»

Un voile de jalousie passa sur le joyaux.

«Ah bon?

Mais t'en fais pas, tu seras toujours le premier dans mon cœur. Disons que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Tu veux que je t'offre le mien maintenant?

Ça serait tentant mais le soleil va se lever, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Juste se coucher!

Et s'il se réveille pendant le jour?

Je me suis arrangé pour que ça n'arrive pas.»

Dominic tira Alex jusqu'à leur chambre.

* * *

_Artemis sommeillait dans le creux du lit. Il s'y sentait si confortable qu'il ne voulait pas bouger. Pendant qu'il poussait un soupir de bien-être, le matelas s'enfonça à côté de lui. Il allait ouvrir les yeux mais une vague de fatigue le prit soudainement et il ne fit rien. Il sentit un souffle près de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier ; il lui semblait froid mais ça l'échauffait. Quand le souffle descendit vers son cou, une main vint se poser sur sa hanche. Une douleur aiguë s'éveilla au niveau de la carotine. Quand la pression partit, Artemis put ouvrir les yeux. Il vit des yeux presqu'aussi rouges que les lèvres courvertes de sang. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles rougies..._

Artemis se réveilla de son doux rêve. Doux et chaud. En effet, il avait l'impression que la température avait augmenté. Il ne pouvait dire que c'était la chaleur, les vents du Nord commençaient à s'installer. Donc, c'était lui. Pourquoi? À cause du rêve? Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer en repensant à la main. Il n'avait pas l'âge pour faire **_ce_** genre de rêve, du moins pas le mental. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle enlèvera peut-être cette étrange tension.

Artemis sortit de la douche complètement relaxé. Une douche la matin aidait bien. Il attrapa un peignoir que Dominic lui avait gentiment prêté - sans le savoir - et noua la ceinture à la taille. En sortant, il se trouva devant un garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille.

Il avait le teint aussi pâle que Dominic. Il semblait plus vieux d'à peine un an. Ses yeux vert bouteille le fixaient d'un regard vitreux. Des cheveux d'un vert sombre couvraient son front et le haut de ses oreilles. Ses lèvres rosées formèrent un sourire en le détaillant de haut en bas. Artemis remarqua qu'il n'était que d'un jean large et délavé dévoilant un torse musclé et imberbe.

Artemis rougit. L'atmosphère se faisait trop pesante et l'autre le détaillait trop à son goût.

«Bonjour, dit-il pour engager la conversation.

Plutôt _buenas noches_.» rectifia l'autre.

De l'espagnol? Pourtant Dominic était français et il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

«Bonsoir?

Il est quand même plus de neuf heures du soir., répondit l'autre en haussant des épaules. D'abord t'es qui?»

Franc et direct. Signe qu'il avait du caractère.

«Je m'appelle Artemis, et tu es?

Alexandrin mais j'aime pas alors c'est Alex.

Tu ne sonnes pas français...

Pourquoi devrais-je sonner français?

Eh bien, tu es le frère de Dominic, non?»

Alex le regarda surpris un instant avant de ricaner doucement.

«Demi-frère. Nous sommes de mères différentes, la mienne étant espagnole. Et tu es de quelle nationalité?

Irlandaise.

C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un petit elfe.»

Artemis lui envoya un regard faussement vexé. C'était évident que l'autre faisait une farce. Alex continua à le détailler.

_Mais il a fini de me regarder? Je ne suis pas une oeuvre d'art. En plus, je ne suis pas très habillé. Oh. oh!_

Artemis envoya un sourire plein de timidité à Alex.

«T'aurais pas des vêtements à me passer?

T'es trop pequiño pour mes vêtements, j'vais aller prendre ceux de Doudounic.»

Les yeux d'Artemis s'élargirent en devant ce surnom. Il était mignon et ridicule à la fois. Vraiment charmant. Dans la chambre où était entré Alex, on pouvais entendre des râlements de personne mal réveillée et des soupirs exaspérés mal retenus. Pour finir, un Dominic aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit vêtu pour tout d'un large t-shirt lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux.

«Change-toi ou Alex va en profiter.» dit-il en lui tendant des vêtements.

Artemis fila rapidement dans le salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il ne vit pas les sourires narquois que Dominic et Alex se lançait.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alex était installé à la table et buvait un verre de jus de tomate. Du moins, cela ressemblait à du jus de tomate bien qu'Artemis trouvait que le liquide était trop rouge pour être de la tomate. Artemis s'assit à côté d'Alex qui déposait son verre sur la table. Dominic lui donna une assiette pleine de crêpes avant d'aller fouiner dans le frigo. Artemis commença à manger son "déjeuner", mal à l'aise par le regard fixe d'Alex. Il se tourna finalement vers lui pour engager la conversation.

«Tu souhaites me demander quelque chose?

Justement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Y'a encore école à ce que je sache.»

Artemis était bloqué. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été kidnappé.

« Mes parents et moi rendions visite à ma grand-mère qui habite ici. Je suis sorti de l'hôtel sans que personne ne le sache et je me suis perdu en ville.

Tu es sorti sans manteau d'après ce que Doudounic m'a dit.» répliqua Alex.

Le dit Doudounic s'était redressé à l'entente d'un surnom aussi ridicule. Artemis et Alex se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant qu'Artemis ne détourne la tête. En retournant à ses crêpes, il grommela qu'il avait oublié et tenta de ne pas frémir sous le regard froid d'Alex. De son côté, Dominic observait Alex dévorer du regard le pauvre Artemis. Il soupira mentalement en se répétant que c'était sûrement plus fort que lui. Il retourna à la recherche d'une bouteille de sang frais qu'un ami lui avait fourni. La voix d'Artemis s'éleva pour savoir où se trouvait leur père. Alex mentit qu'il était absent vu qu'il travaillait la nuit. Artemis demanda s'ils allaient à l'école et il entendit un ricanement d'Alex résonner dans la pièce puis celui-ci répondit qu'ils avaient été renvoyés. Mais Alex arrêta de parler et il y eut un raclement de chaise soudain. Dominic ferma la porte du réfrigérateur et vit Artemis s'approcher tout en surveillant Alex, qui avait les mains sur la bouche, du coin de l'œil. Il lui fit un énorme sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui avant de commencer :

«Dominic, je crois que je devrais rentrer.

Mais non, reste. Eum... s'il te plaît.»

Il avait failli dire «Nous ne te voulons aucun mal» mais il s'était douté que cela alerterait Artemis.

«Je devrais me rendre au poste de police le plus proche. Je pense qu'ils m'ont oublié, dit Artemis en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mets au moins un gilet, lança Dominic en dernier espoir de le retenir.

Ça va aller. Et merci pour tout.» termina Artemis en sortant de l'appartement.

Le regard de Dominic se fit beaucoup plus froid tandis qu'il se tournait vers Alex. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire coupable dévoilant deux petites canines. Dominic grogna en montrant les siennes.

«Toi, t'as encore faire ton petit air un poil menaçant.

Comme si j'allais savoir que ça lui ferait peur, se défendit Alex.

On parle d'un mortel ici. Bien sûr que ça lui ferait peur. Et pourquoi tu as ricané d'abord.

Je pensais que ça serait tellement évident. Il est vraiment trop innocent...»

Alex se tut sous un autre regard de Dominic.

«On va le chercher! Et tu as de la chance que je me souviennes de son odeur. Comment l'oublier?»

Alex observa son aîné rêvasser un instant.

«Pourquoi tu veux le transformer?

Je ne sais pas. Prends ça pour un caprice.» répondit Dominic en sortant.

Alex le suivit en soupirant.

Artemis s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle. C'était bien sa vaine. Après avoir été kidnappé, il fallait qu'il rencontre des vampires? Et s'ils n'étaient pas des vampires? Il existait bien une maladie de malformation dentaire, non? Et si Dominic allait lui expliquer? Était-il simplement devenu paranoïaque? Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un geste brusque. Il avait cru sentir un regard sur lui. Il ne vit que le ciel noir. Il baissa la tête en gémissant. Il était vraiment tombé au plus bas.

Alex, appuyé contre une antenne de télé, discutait avec Dominic.

«Il nous a vu?

Non, j'ai fait un bouclier.

On ne peut pas faire ça dans une ruelle. N'importe qui pourrait venir.

Je vais m'arranger pour l'amener dans un coin tranquille.»

Dominic ferma les yeux avant de les réouvrir. Ils brillaient d'une lueur étrange derrière une brume de fatigue. En bas, dans la ruelle, Artemis semblait en transe, les bras pendus de chaque côté. Dominic tourna vers Alex un regard brumeux.

«Maintenant, tu nous amènes dans un coin tranquille.»

Alex hissa Dominic sur son dos tandis que celui-ci faisait une dernière manœuvre. Aux yeux de tous, Artemis n'existait pas et il pouvait passer partout sans se soucier des murs.

Alex agita une main devant les yeux vagues d'Artemis. Artemis n'eut aucune réaction.

« C'est bon Dominic. Il n'a aucun moyen de sortir.» dit Alex en regardant la pièce sans issue.

Dominic soupira de soulagement alors que ses yeux redevenaient normaux. Plus loin, Artemis s'effronda. Artemis se redressa complètement perdu. La première chose qu'il vit fut Alex et Dominic qui le regardaient d'un air menaçant.

«Buenas noches, Artemis, le salua Alex.

Pourquoi être parti aussi vite? Nous ne t'aurions fait aucun mal., rajouta Dominic.

Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement? » demanda Artemis.

Dominic s'approcha de lui en exposant des canines.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Dommage, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un de plus intelligent.

En quoi mon intelligence apporte une importance pour me vider de mon sang?

Qui t'as parlé de te vider?» questionna une voix derrière lui.

Artemis se retourna pour faire face a un Alex qui lui souriait presqu'amicalement. Alors qu'il essaya de s'éloigner, Alex le saisit le bras pour l'empêcher. Artemis gémit de douleur sous la poigne. Quand Alex l'eut immoblisé les deux mains dans le dos, Dominic commença à s'approcher d'un pas calme et détendu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Artemis avait l'impression de faiblir. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était qu'une proie coincée entre son prédateur et un mur. Ils allaient le transformer en vampire. Une terreur sans nom l'envahit à cette pensée. Il ferma les yeux d'anticipation quand Dominic posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Il poussa un petit cri tandis qu'il sentait sa peau se transpercer par les crocs. Il sentait ses membres s'engourdir, lentement vidés de leur sang. Après un moment, une main se pressa contre sa bouche. De surprise, il l'ouvrit. Sa langue entra en contact avec un liquide âcre et métallique. Il essaya de s'en dégager mais la pression était trop forte.

« À ta place, j'avalerais sans rien faire. » dit la voix mélodieuse de Dominic.

Il obéit sans résister. Un voile noir brouilla sa vue et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de la personne qui le tenait. Il crut voir deux silhouettes floues mais rassurantes avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Première version des délires (parfois importants) de l'auteur malgré les notes de celle-ci:

_Evil, assise sur sa chaise de réalisateur (derrière on voit N.E.N. Pacific): Coupé!_

_O, elle aussi assise sur une chaise mais derrière on voit "O.N. Pacific; Scripteuse" : Il était temps_

_Les persos: OO Déjà? Où est le reste?_

_O: On a quand même six pages._

_Arty: Mais l'autre en faisait 12, c'est pas logique. _

_Evil: Tu savais qu'on tenait à la vie, nous autres? Les lecteurs vont nous tuer s'ils attendent encore._

_O: j'crois que pour le moment c'est encore lectrices..._

_Arty: Mais je devais... _

_Dominic et Alex bâillonnent Artemis_

_Evil: ;; À moi aussi cette partie me manque, mais on a un autre chap d'une autre histoire à taper..._

_O: Et nous avons un message à annoncer jette un mauvais regard à Evil_

_Evil: Je m'excuse encore d'avoir terrorisé Miwa. C'est pas ma faute, c'est de nature!_

_O: Alors Miwa est ma bêta-lectrice attitrée, mais elle est avant tout ma petite sœur spirituelle et en tant que 'grande sœur' je dois la protéger_

_Evil: on arrive au meilleur..._

_O: Miwa est innocente, genre pure du cerveau_

_Evil: Ben oui, elle connaît pas le sens de "mater" _

_O: Et donc, je dois protéger son innocence intérieure aussi donc elle ne peut plus superviser cette fic_

_Evil: C'est là que vous intervenez. Vous pouvez devenir bêta-lectrice de la DDD et croyez-moi elle en a beaucoup de besoin_

_O: Envoyez à o(underline)pacific(acommercial)hotmail(point)com remplacez aux endroits nécessaire un e-mail parlant de vous. Je veux connaître un minimum sur mes bêta-lectrices_

_Evil: Date limite... disons le 15 octobre_

_O: J'espères avoir des inscriptions! _

_Evil: De nouvelles victimes! _

_Arty: Si on répondait aux reviewers? _

_Evil: Okie!_

_O: Ambre Black tu vas apprendre la patience avec moi petit scarabée _

_Evil: Et si elle arrête, on la tue ensemble, ok?_

_O: _ooU _d'accord Woushy alias Miwa �� dois-je répondre?_

_Evil: Heureuse de t'avoir terrorisée!_

_O: Asilys Pleure pas pour moi c'est trop_

_Evil: Moi j'suis pas modeste par exemple, tu peux même me lancer des fleurs_

_Arty: faites-la taire_

_O: non impossible ShadowSaphir J'espère que tu as aimé la suite_

_Evil: Je crois que c'est tout._

_O: À la deuxième partie!_

_Arty: ..._

_Evil: �.� ..._

_O: �.� ..._

_Arty: o.o Quoi!_

_Evil: La phrase..._

_Arty: argh! - ET REVIEWS! ... contentes? _U

_Evil et O: Oui!_

_Deuxième version :_

_O: Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre._

_Evil: Tu as été TRÈS lente. TROP lente._

_O: Et je suis toujours vivante? Ça m'étonne._

_Evil: Et maintenant les reviews! Bitchmonkey, une autre innocente comme Miwa. _

_O: Et c'est vraiment pas ton cas, hein? -sort son dictionnaire parce qu'elle est nulle avec les explications- Mater, utilisé dans un sens familier signifie «épier avec convoitise» soit reluquer. Si tu fixe une personne depuis trois minutes et que tu baves on peut dire que tu est en train de la mater._

_Evil: Asilys, je ne crois pas que O soit capable d'être plus rapide. Mais, en tant que fan, tu peux lui envoyer des e-mails pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Crois-moi ça va aider. -continue à lire- O, mets-toi à genoux! Faut la vénérer._

_O, qui était déjà à genou pour ramasser Neige: -lance un regard noir à Evil- J'en profite pour te remercier de la review pour Inexplicable. Ambre Black_, _j'espère que la suite t'a plu._

_Evil: Grande nouvell, Miwa reste la bêta-lectrice de cette fic._

_O: De plus, je me suis fait un livejournal depuis longtemps mais c'est seulement maintenant que je l'utilise. Vous pouvez y voir des bouts de fic, les projects et les détails insignifiants de ma vie. Pas obligé d'avoir un compte pour commenter, faut juste signer à la fin._

_Evil: Sur ce, on, je veux dire, O va essayer de terminer d'autres chapitre avant la fin des vacances de Pâques. À plus!_


	3. pour l'author alert

Juste dire que la fin du chapitre deux est arrivée.

O Pacific 


End file.
